The present invention is directed to techniques for measuring, analyzing, imaging objects and surfaces in a variety of sizes. More particularly, the invention provides a system and method for measuring, analyzing, imaging objects and surfaces from a macro size visible to the human eye to tens, hundreds or thousands of attometers or less then the width of a typical atom. In the most general terms, the invention relates to a device capable of measuring an object using a combination of low-resolution optical, high-resolution optical, SPM/AFM and/or material analysis techniques. The data gathered at various resolutions is correlated to absolute locations on the object's surface, allowing selected regions of the object's surface to be analyzed to any desired degree of precision (down to atomic scale). Such an instrument spanning as much as 17 orders of magnitude of measurement is termed and shall be called an attoscope; those incorporating the unique technologies described herein and elsewhere may be termed Åttoscope™ or Åscope™, trade mark terms of Åttoscopy, Inc. a Delaware corporation.
Existing attoscopes such as Transmission Electron Microscopes suffer from many problems that this invention seeks to overcome. Manufacturing and other processes pertaining to scanning probe microscopy, nanomachining, micromachining, machining, optics, biotechnology, and biomedicine may benefit from electron and/or ion beam imaging and modification but are not well served by speed, sample preparation, cost and destructive nature of present day electron beam, ion beam, and dual ion and electron beam systems. Especially in the biological world and increasingly in the semiconductor world high beam energies required for classical e-beam or ion beam systems are injurious or deadly to the subject, inspection requirements or production material under their influence.
From the above, it can be seen that an improved technique for the measurement, analysis, and imaging of objects in a variety of length scales is desired.